


Reginetta del ballo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi ha appena perso suo padre, Hayato e Tsuna vogliono consolarlo a modo loro.





	Reginetta del ballo

**Author's Note:**

> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi "God save the prom queen/ Teenage daydream/ Just another dressed up heartbreak/ God save the prom queen/ Only eighteen/ Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown" - Prom Queen; Molly Kate Kestner

 

 

Reginetta del ballo

 

Yamamoto guardò la sedia caduta per terra. 

Il pulviscolo candido era illuminato dalla luce del sole che filtrava dai listelli di legno e ondeggiava intorno a Takeshi.

“Questo posto è così diverso, quando è vuoto” sussurrò.

“Non sembra quasi il Taki’s sushi” mormorò Tsuna, alle sue spalle.

Gokudera si affiancò a Yamamoto.

“Sono stati dei codardi. Il venditore di sushi non centrava niente” gemette.

“Non è aperto, non sono ancora le sette di sera e non è aperto. Neh, mi sembra questa la cosa più sbagliata. Non è stupido?” chiese Yamamoto, con gli occhi liquidi.

Tsuna guardò Takeshi, i grandi occhi castani umidi.

"Ti ... ti aiuteremo a riaprirlo!" propose.

Tirò su con il naso, sfregandosi il volto arrossato.

"Non doveva succedere! Quindi lo riapriremo noi!".

Takeshi si morse il labbro e annuì, teneva lo sguardo fisso dietro il bancone.

"Papà l'ha sempre saputo ..." mormorò.

Gokudera allungò una mano e sfiorò quella di Takeshi, sfiorò la stoffa delle sue maniche e tirò indietro la mano.

"Ha sempre saputo che lo avresti gestito tu?" tentò.

Takeshi gli prese la mano, gli sorrise e sfiorò con la fronte le nocche di Hayato, ad occhi chiusi.

"Che un giorno sarei entrato qui e, non trovandolo, lo avrei immaginato dietro quel bancone".

Tsuna gli sfiorò l'altra mano e Takeshi gliela prese.

"Per-perché è come se il suo spirito fosse ancora qui. A proteggerlo" disse Hayato, cercando di incoraggiarlo.

Takeshi scostò la fronte dalla mano di Hayato e guardò il bancone.

< Sarebbe fiero di me? Avrebbe voluto io danzassi al ballo della scuola accompagnato dalla Reginetta dell'Istituto, non qui. Avrebbe voluto non votassi la mia anima a nessuno. Sono lacrime quelle che non riesco a versare? > pensò.

Tsuna gli strinse con forza la mano, guardandolo.

"Taki ... possiamo fare qualcosa?".

*non trovarmi qui

< Io non sarò mai una pioggia, non sarò mai in grado di dargli serenità, ma... > pensò Gokudera.

"Posso mettere in ordine anche da solo" disse, passandosi il pollice sotto il naso con aria sprezzante.

< Voglio cancellare quella sua aria sciupata, quelle occhiaie, il suo dolore >.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si strofinò sotto gli occhi e prese una mano di ognuno degli altri due ragazzi.

"Senza di voi non sarei qui. Sono io a dover fare qualcosa per voi".

Tsuna arrossì, gonfiando le guance.

< Quando non sa che fare, indossa la maschera del cavaliere. Forse è meglio dell'idolo della scuola, ma non di molto >.

Gokudera raggiunse la sedia rovesciata a terra e la sollevò, sporcandosi le dita di polvere.

"Devi lasciarti aiutare" rispose secco.

Takeshi sollevò un cuscino rovinato da terra, lo batté con la mano facendo sollevare la polvere e lo posò su una panca.

"Non riesco a piangere" ammise, in un soffio.

Prese la mano di Tsuna e lo accompagnò fino alla panca.

"Mai stato bravo in quello".

Tsuna si sedette sulla panca sopra il cuscino, strinse le mani giocherellando con la maglia.

< Uno dei suoi travestimenti dal cuore spezzato. Almeno sta provando a dire la verità, è uno dei progressi che abbiamo fatto insieme ... anche al signor Yamamoto >.

Gokudera raggiunse Takeshi e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, gli passò i pollici sotto gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Faremo finta che tu lo stia facendo. Puoi sfogarti in altro modo" lo rassicurò.

Takeshi si sfiorò la fronte e accennò un sorriso, annuì prendendo a dondolare sulle punte dei piedi.

"Cosa fanno i ragazzi alla nostra età per sfogarsi?".

Tsuna ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo.

"Disse il sogno ad occhi aperti di ogni adolescente! Dovresti saperlo da solo!".

Arrossì, grattandosi una guancia.

"C-cioè, è assurdo tu lo chieda. Dovresti fare ciò che senti".

"Takeshi, siamo adolescenti. A quest'età vogliamo solo fare a pezzi tutto per costruire un mondo nostro.

Non hai nemmeno un po' di voglia di rompere qualcuno?" chiese Hayato, piegando di lato il capo. I suoi occhi erano liquidi dietro le lenti a contatto.

Takeshi gli posò la mano sui capelli argentei, con un sorriso.

"Tu sei figlio di una tempesta che non conosce tregua nella sua furia, Hayato. Io, invece, temo di essere più il nipote di una Regina che trasforma le lacrime in diamanti per la sua corona".

Tsuna batté le palpebre, si alzò e si avvicinò ai due.

"Non che io ci capisca niente di tempeste o regine, ma credo che tu debba almeno provare a far uscire quello che senti".

Gokudera si morse l'interno della guancia, serrò i pugni e chiuse gli occhi, posando un bacio sulle labbra di Takeshi.

< La mia famiglia non conosce altri modi > pensò.

Takeshi dilatò gli occhi, rilassò le spalle e lentamente schiuse le labbra. Tsuna lo vide rilassarsi, sorrise appena e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

"... Beh, almeno anche questo è molto da adolescenti" sussurrò.

Hayato giocherellò con la propria cintura, rosso in volto.

"Takeshi, lo so che è difficile per te. Ti sei richiuso in te stesso, occupando la mente in ogni modo, perché non volevi essere escluso.

Qui da voi non c'è mai una seconda possibilità.

Non fate altro che essere giudicati e tu hai messo a rischio la vita perfetta, quello che volevi dimostrare di valere, semplicemente mostrandoti a dei reietti.

Qui non riescono a vedere il vostro valore, per questo avrei voluto veniste in Italia a diventare boss e primo guardiano.

Avresti ottenuto il rispetto che meriti senza inseguire un sogno che ti porta solo a desiderare di smettere con questa vita".

La voce di Gokudera si era fatta più matura, profonda, con una cadenza più precisa.

Tsuna gonfiò le guance, a capo basso.

"Non voglio fare il Boss... e non è facile lasciare casa propria. So che tu l'hai fatto, Hayato, ma...".

Takeshi strinse la mano di Tsuna, con un sorriso dolce.

"... Io avevo papà. Le pressioni, i pericoli, o la totale assenza di essi... nulla era importante, volevo essere la persona che non lo avrebbe lasciato".

La sua voce si spezzò, deglutì e chiuse gli occhi allargando il sorriso.

"Non mi importa davvero dei loro giudizi. Essere il sogno ad occhi aperti degli adolescenti, una sorta di Reginetta del ballo, è soffocante, ma ... quello che fate mi fa dimenticare tutto".

Gokudera gli strinse la mano nella propria.

Takeshi si piegò appena e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. Si scostò, ne posò uno a Tsuna. Tsuna avvampò. 

"Potremmo... cioè forse... se ti consola..." balbettò.

Si morse il labbro.

< Loro due sono il mio sogno da quando ho dodici anni. Questo sembra rilassare Taki e Hayato pare considerarlo normale... > pensò.

Gokudera si slacciò la cravatta e si allentò la cintura, strofinando una scarpa per terra.

Takeshi gli passò la mano sulla camicia, sfiorando i bottoni.

"Non siete obbligati" soffiò.

Tsuna negò, giocherellando con le maniche della maglia.

"Io non mi ci sento, mi vergogno solo".

"Ho iniziato io" disse Gokudera, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei.

Takeshi annuì, gli sfiorò il colletto della camicia e guardò Tsuna. Gli prese le mani, ne baciò la punta delle dita.

"Siete dolci, e buoni".

Tsuna arrossì.

"Non ci farai male, Taki" mormorò.

Gokudera si sfilò le scarpe e ne utilizzò una per ticchettare in testa all'altro giovane.

"Smettila di vederci come dei bambini" lo rimproverò.

Takeshi si massaggiò la testa, gonfiando le guance.

"È più forte di me!".

Tsuna si sedette, con un sorriso.

"V-a-r-i-a!" sillabò.

Takeshi rise, prese la sedia e la avvicinò ad Hayato.

"È bello prendersi cura di voi".

Gokudera iniziò a spogliarsi con gesti lenti, guardando ogni tanto Takeshi di sottecchi.

Tsuna si tolse la maglia, guardò Hayato e aggrottò la fronte.

< Chissà a che pensa >.

Takeshi passò gli occhi da uno all'altro, si mise seduto con un gesto lento.

< Questo locale, sperduto in questa stradina di questa cittadina, sembrava una megalopoli. Un centro in cui si riunivano molti grandi combattenti della Mafia di tutto il mondo.

Si respirava un calore diverso, per chi, come me, conosceva questo ambiente.

Dovrei chiedere a Takeshi cosa rappresentava per suo padre, per ricostruirne anche lo spirito.

Però... sia lui che Decimo non sembrano pronti per discorsi simili > rifletté Gokudera.

Era rimasto solamente in boxer.

Tsuna rabbrividì, togliendo anche i pantaloni. Si avvicinò a Hayato e gli si strinse contro, guardando Takeshi. Takeshi sfilò la maglia con un movimento lento che gli fece frusciare i corti capelli mori, la lanciò in un angolo e abbracciò entrambi gli altri due.

Gokudera accarezzò la schiena di Tsuna con una mano, con l'altra si strinse al fianco di Takeshi. Strusciò la gamba contro ad entrambi, rabbrividendo piano, la sua pelle pallida risaltava in contrasto con quelle degli altri due.

Posò dei baci delicati sulla testa di Tsuna e passò a leccare il petto di Takeshi, strusciando la punta del naso contro uno dei suoi capezzoli.

Takeshi sospirò di piacere, passò una mano sulla schiena di Hayato e allungò l'altra verso Tsuna, che gemette quando gli afferrò il fianco.

Gokudera risalì con il braccio fino al collo di Tsuna, passandogli le dita sotto la nuca, mentre mordicchiava il capezzolo di Takeshi. Strusciò il bacino contro Yamamoto e diede dei colpi di anca, dimenando i glutei, nella direzione di Sawada.

Tsuna sorrise appena e si sporse a baciare Hayato, Takeshi accentuò la presa e li spinse verso la panca, i boxer gli stringevano l'eccitazione e aveva la pelle arrossata.

Gokudera si stese sulla superficie di legno e alzò lo sguardo, le sue pupille erano dilatate e le sue labbra arrossate. Aiutò Sawada a gattonargli di sopra, facendolo accomodare sul sul fianco.

Tsuna gli si strinse contro, gli baciò la spalla mentre Takeshi si metteva a gattoni su di loro. Li guardò, sorrise appena e baciò Hayato, poi Tsuna.

< Vorrei togliergli l'aria di cui si è vestito per nascondere il suo cuore spezzato.

E superare quella fitta di gelosia che sento ogni volta che penso che, in fondo, il maniaco del baseball è sempre stato il sogno anche del mio decimo > pensò Gokudera. Passò la mano tra i capelli mori di Takeshi e lo baciò con foga, intrecciando la sua lingua a quella dell'altro. Con il corpo, sempre più accaldato, si strusciò sotto Sawada.

Takeshi ricambiò il bacio, passava le mani sui corpi dei due sentendoli sudati sotto i polpastrelli. Tsuna sfiorò l'erezione di Hayato con le dita, rosso in viso, si teneva a Takeshi con l'altra mano.

< La 'reginetta del ballo' è sempre stato Takeshi, in realtà... e Hayato, il mio cattivo ragazzo >.

Gokudera si passò la mano sull'intimità, si staccò da Takeshi per riprendere fiato e continuò a toccarsi, guardando negli occhi Sawada. Con l'altra mano saggiò il corpo di Yamamoto.

Tsuna arrossì, gli portò la mano nell'interno coscia e lo baciò. Takeshi si scostò, ansimava appena.

< Quello che provano è così lampante. Sono geloso? > si chiese.

"Come volete continuare?" sussurrò, con tono roco.

"Questo è il tuo regno, decidi tu" disse Hayato. Aveva la voce ansante e leggermente tremante, il suo petto si alzava in modo irregolare. Si sfilò i boxer che Tsuna, per toccarlo, gli aveva abbassato fino alle ginocchia.

Tsuna annuì, mentre sfilava il proprio intimo a nuvolette.

"Scegli quel che vuoi" disse.

Takeshi gli sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

< Se io sono geloso, o qualcosa del genere, del loro legame ... allora Hayato lo sarà della cotta di Tsuna per 'la Reginetta del ballo'. Quindi... >.

Con un movimento gentile, mise Hayato di fianco, in modo che desse le spalle a Tsuna. Lo baciò, saggiandone le labbra.

<... In realtà, per me loro due sono i componenti essenziali della stessa triade di sovrani da servire. Il Re degli Dèi, il Principe delle favole e l'Imperatore dei Borbone ... anche nella tristezza per aver perso mio padre, sapere che esistono riempie il mio cuore spezzato... un'altra cosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuta >.

Gokudera lasciò che esplorasse la sua bocca, gustasse pian piano le sue labbra bollenti, mischiando le loro salive e confondendo i loro respiri.

Con un gesto lento, Takeshi portò le dita di Hayato verso le proprie natiche, mentre Tsuna baciava la schiena e le spalle di Hayato. Tsuna si sporse.

< Taki vuole stare sotto? Questa sì che è strana! > pensò.

Arrossì, i corpi nudi dei due ragazzi strusciavano tra loro.

< Sono così belli e in sincronia... non m'importa granché cosa fanno... > si disse.

Gokudera preparò Takeshi, saggiando i suoi glutei sodi.

Takeshi gemette, tendendosi. Si spingeva verso le dita sottili di Hayato, ad occhi chiusi.

< Se voglio sentirmi la 'loro' reginetta del ballo per un secondo è così sbagliato? > si chiese.

Tsuna intanto si era umettato le dita e le passava sui glutei di Hayato, con movimenti incerti.

Gokudera finì di preparare Yamamoto, spostandosi in modo che a Sawada venisse più facile.

Tsuna avvampò, seguiva con gli occhi i movimenti degli altri due, il corpo pallido di Hayato che si muoveva contro quello abbronzato di Takeshi. Si spinse contro Gokudera, eccitato.

"Hayato ... Takeshi ..." chiamò, roco.

Hayato aderì anche a Tsuna, permettendo a questo di penetrarlo con un colpo secco, mentre entrava delicatamente dentro Yamamoto.

Tsuna gemette sorpreso e strinse i fianchi di Hayato. Takeshi sospirò, gettando il capo all'indietro. Si poggiò contro il petto di Hayato, mentre Tsuna iniziava a spingere.

Gokudera cercava di tenere un ritmo che potesse soddisfare entrambi.

Takeshi lo baciò, mentre Tsuna gli carezzava i fianchi, spingendosi. Takeshi guardò Hayato negli occhi, sentì i propri farsi liquidi.

< Non vogliono per me una corona di lacrime. Vogliono io stia bene > capì.

Hayato lo baciò a sua volta, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Takeshi si spingeva contro di lui seguendo il ritmo di Tsuna, che ansimava appena nel muoversi dentro Hayato.

Gokudera si concentrò sulle sensazioni di piacere, gemendo piano.

Tsuna venne dentro di lui con un gemito acuto e, dopo qualche spinta, anche Takeshi fece lo stesso. Poggiò la fronte contro Hayato, con un sorriso stanco.

"Grazie, miei piccoli miracoli" mormorò.

< Per noi sarai sempre molto di più di una semplice principessa del ballo > pensò Hayato.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFjVfSvsZV0.


End file.
